


The Trouble With Poets

by Anoel



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, M/M, Video, Vividcon, first vividcon premiere, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-14
Updated: 2007-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoel/pseuds/Anoel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trouble with poets is they talk too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble With Poets

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to elynross for the beta.

Song: "The Trouble With Poets" by Peter Mulvey  
Source: Highlander S3-6  
Size: 25 MB AVI  
Download: [The Trouble With Poets](http://paravio.net/anoel/Anoel-TheTroubleWithPoets.avi)

On Youtube:  



End file.
